Services that are delivered via layers 4-7 of the Open Systems Interconnection (“OSI”) communication model have specialized requirements for a set of common services that are not supported by cloud computing systems. This complicates deployment and support of layer 4-7 services in a cloud computing system and requires each service to implement separately the set of common services, impacting rapid roll-out of layer 4-7 services in a cloud computing system.